


Council of my heart

by thehobbit1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit1/pseuds/thehobbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had watched her for years, knew what made her feel sad and happy. She was always looking to him for advice 'till the day he almost lost her to an arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Council of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my darling sister that dreams of her true love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+darling+sister+that+dreams+of+her+true+love).



> This is my first time be kind. Kudos appreciated.

For years they knew each other. Her father was a member of Thorin's council. He sometimes brought her with him but Alena only looked forward to looking to Thorin for advice, for this and that. This time wos no exception.  
She left shy notes for only him to find. Even though he was 50 years older he always felt a small connection with her. He always thought of her as his little flower.  
When he found the note something about it worried him, it wasn't one of the happy messages she would live him, it was wet as if she had cried while writing it. He didn't like that, the thought of her crying or being upset in anyway bothered him.  
Something tagged at his heart, as if the only reason he smiled through any kind of turmoil was about to be taken form him. He would never allow that. Soon he reached their secret meeting place, a small cave near the main entrance to Erebor. "Alena, what happened? What's the meaning of this note?" he asked.  
"My father wants to marry me off to one of the Noble's son. I'm sorry Thorin I tried to tell him that I already love someone but he would not listen. I'm sorry I didn't know what to do but come see you. You are my only council... my only hope" she said as she held on to him.  
This can not be happening. No, no one would take her from him. "I won't let them take you from me. He should have known that you were always ment to be mine" he growled out. Alena was shocked at how upset Thorin was. She never thought that he knew how she felt or that he would feel the same.  
Thorin was true to his word; he faced Alena's father with what he had found out about her arranged marriage and let him know that he would marry her after a year, since dwarven courtships lasted that long.  
Their wedding was one that would be remembered for years to come. Of how the dwarf King Under the Mountain fought for his shy but well loved by all Queen, but mostly beloved by her king.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked let me know if you have any preferences. Comments are welcomed.


End file.
